


Two of a Kind

by violasarecool



Series: What Can 8 Grey Wardens Do? [24]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Zevran/Warden Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fox is watching wade work when zevran finds him that afternoon. though wade is perhaps arguing more than he is working...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> i've had this in my drafts for a while, so when i saw the zevran/warden week post, i figured now was a good time to finish it. granted, this isn't really for any of the prompts, though i suppose it could fit into day 7's "post game" prompt, as da:a is post da:o.....

"Ah, there you are, I was looking for you." Fox turned his head as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, Zevran's face shifting into view as he rested his head on Fox's shoulder.

Fox leaned into his touch, smiling. "Hey."

"So, do tell, what has induced you away from your afternoon training?

"Just watching Wade work," Fox said.

"I see," Zevran said, following his gaze. Wade stood by the fire, hammer in hand, although he wasn't paying it any attention; for the moment, he was more focused on the man making exasperated sounds at him on the other side of a waist-high table.

"Wade, I know he gave you those... _delightful_ dragon scales to work on," Herren said, "but you can't neglect the iron ore forever!"

"I can and I will! The ore isn't even properly refined, look at it, there's dirt and grit in it, completely useless," Wade sniffed.

"That's not what you said _before_ you got the dragon scales," Herren said, shooting a disapproving look at Fox, who bit back a grin.

"I don't care," Wade said, "they're a marvel, and I can't waste a moment. Just think of all the time we're wasting just talking about it!"

Zevran chuckled as they continued to argue. " _Ay dios_ , they bicker like an old married couple. _Are_ they married?"

"Dunno," Fox said, shrugging.

"Do they have rings?" Zevran rested his chin on Fox's shoulder. "Ah, the blacksmith does," he said, watching Wade's hands as he gesticulated widely. "And as they travel together, I think it may be safe to assume... yes, so does his companion." Fox glanced at Herren, a ring glinting on the hand he held pressed against his mouth.

"Good observational skills," Fox said, amused, turning his head to plant a kiss on Zevran's cheek.

"Why, thank you," Zevran said.

Fox watched as Herren shook his head, turning away. After a moment, he patted his pocket, then, apparently satisfied with the jingling of coins, stepped out from behind his table, and glanced back at Wade. "I'm _famished,_ I'm going to get something to eat. Have you eaten recently?"

Wade waved him away. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Alright," Herren shrugged. He stepped over to Wade, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't meld your tongs to your work again."

"That only happened once, I can't _believe_ you still insist on mentioning it," Wade complained.

Herren only rolled his eyes in reply as he left. "I'll be back in a bit," he called over his shoulder.

Zevran let one arm slide down around Fox's waist so they stood side by side; Fox laced his own arm around Zevran's back, and they too began walking, though in the opposite direction Herren had gone. For a few moments they walked in silence, crickets providing a pleasant humming backdrop to their swishing steps through the long grass. Then, Fox gave Zevran a sidelong glance, lips quirking up into a half grin. "You think we'll ever be like that?" he asked.

"Like them?" Zevran clarified. Then: "Bickering about everything that comes into our heads? I would certainly hope not."

Fox laughed. "Mm." He glanced away, up at the pale clouds wisping across the horizon. "We're not likely to live to be old men in our line of work, at any rate."

"This is true," Zevran agreed. "You especially, mi amor." Fox made a face that quirked upward with his shrug. "But they are not so old, this blacksmith and his merchant. I think that even with the constant threat of darkspawn at our gates, we may yet live to become an moderately old bickering couple."

"I could live with that," Fox said, smiling.

"As could I," Zevran agreed. Then, he slowed to a stop for a moment, reaching around the back of Fox's head before tugging him down for a brief kiss.

A very brief one.

Fox, not prepared to stop, was only saved from faceplanting seconds later by Zevran's arm snaking out to grab him, following through the motion to dip him. "You graceful asshole," Fox said, looking resignedly up at Zevran. "You just love tripping me up."

"Tripping you? Never!" Zevran said with a smile. "Holding you in my arms, certainly. And if one follows as a result of the other, well," his smile turned a shade devious, "that is simply good luck, wouldn't you say?"

Fox snorted. "Yeah, alright smoothtalker. Now lemme up."

"Ah, if I must." Zevran leaned down, and kissed him again before tugging him upright.

A while later, as they headed back, they passed Herren, carrying a metal bowl filled with stew from the kitchens. As he walked away, one of the cooks leaned her head out the door to call after him. "I want that bowl back when your hubby's done with it, you hear me? Make sure he doesn't melt it down into one of his projects!"

"Of course," Herren called back. He sighed, then muttered: "He wouldn't use _metal kitchenware_ to make armour with if I _begged_ him. Oh, but scales, bone, _wood? Sure!"_

Fox stifled a laugh as Herren stalked off. "Love is such a beautiful thing," Zevran murmured, grinning.


End file.
